Its Where My Demons Hide
by PotionsForSev
Summary: Michael hasn't seen his best friend in eighteen years. He doesn't expect to see her now, as a grown woman. She doesn't expect him to try and kill her, either.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween_

* * *

_October 31st_

Rydell was curled up in the corner of the treehouse she and Michael shared.

She was sniffling, but became silent when her best friend entered. He frowned when he saw Rydell, and sat down beside her.

They said nothing until Rydell had dry eyes. She said wearily, ''Mrs. Morgan won't believe I fell down the stairs this time,''

Mrs. Morgan was their teacher, who was becoming suspicious of the constant bruises and cuts on her five year old student. It was a wonder she didn't realize Rydell was being abused daily by her drunken, widowed father.

Michael attempted to comfort her. ''You can forget about your dad when we go trick or treating,'' he tried, and she smiled weakly. ''We'll be the best clowns on the block!'' The two were going to wear matching clown costumes.

He nodded, and tugged on her arm. ''It's getting late... let's get ready...''

Two hours later, they were sitting glumly on the stoop of the Myers home. Judith had yet to take them trick or treating. Michael's hands were clenching, and his teeth were gritted when he said, ''She's too busy making out with her boyfriend''

Rydell scowled when a toddler dressed as a pumpkin ran by. The toddler's bag of candy was overflowing.

''I wanna go home.. maybe Rory will take me and you.'' Rory Hunter was Rydell's older brother.

Michael shook his head. ''My mom will get mad at me. Go without me.''

Rydell was soon gone, casting a pitying look to Michael.

Michael slipped on his mask and went into his home, grabbing a kitchen knife before making his way upstairs.

The next day, Judith Myers was dead and Michael was no longer the innocent little boy Rydell had been best friends with.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for follows and favorites c:_

_Disclaimer: PotionsForSev doesn't own Halloween_

* * *

Rydell Hunter grew up without her best friend, her only friend. Her sweet attitude disappeared and was replaced by a sarcastic, careless child.

She had a long record of detentions for swearing and attempting to beat up other children. Rydell was completely alone in the world, with only her awful father (Rydell's older brother had long moved out).

She did, of course, visit Michael for years. But that wasn't the same- he stopped talking, but was still friendly to Rydell. He made her a lot of masks and drawings.

When Rydell was thirteen, she kissed him. They were pulled apart after around fifteen seconds, though.

That was how she was banned from Smiths Grove, but Rydell had no regrets. She had kissed Michael, a memory she smiled about even now.

Now, Rydell was twenty three. She had moved out when she was eighteen, with little money. A bad decision, one that landed her homeless, belongings stuffed in her backpack.

She was terrified of sleeping on the streets- she could be attacked, she could be robbed... so, she had an insane idea.

She broke a window in the Myers home and crawled in. An empty house she knew her way around would be a good place to stay, she reasoned. If someone came, she would know of all the hiding spots.

It was like a stroll down memory lane for Rydell. She unpacked in Michael's room. It was empty, with chipped paint on the walls. Afterwards, she explored the home.

It turned out, the Myers home was not completely empty. There was some dusty furniture and paintings, and candles. A lot of candles, mostly in the master bedroom.

Despite a large bed being in the master bedroom, Rydell still stayed in Michael's room. It was sort of, in an odd way, comforting. She had also discovered a book, a classic.

She spent the most of the night reading it before curling up and falling into an uneasy sleep. It was terrifying to imagine if Michael returned... she didn't expect him to. He would surely be caught if he tried coming home. He had escaped two years ago, on a rampage of murders.

She didn't wake until she found herself being lifted by her neck, choking for air.

Michael Myers was strangling her.

Rydell's once-best-friend was trying to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween_

* * *

Rydell made a feeble attempt at prying his dirty hands from her throat. ''MICHAEL!'' She rasped when his grip loosened ever so slightly to grab his knife.

He jerked, a tiny bit, probably since his victims more of screamed than said his name. Rydell wasn't sure if he didn't recognize her, or if he just wanted to kill her.

''I'm Rydell!'' she wheezed, and Michael froze. He didn't believe her; The last time he saw Rydell Hunter, Rydell was thirteen. She had been tiny, with blonde hair. This woman wasn't exactly big, and her hair was tomato red.

Of course, she had to have grown up, just like he did. If she really was Rydell, he would spare her.. for the time being. He tilted his head to the side, and she figured maybe he wanted proof.

''We were going to wear identical clown costumes,'' she said the first thing that came to mind.

While Michael's mind screamed 'kill her, kill her, KILL HER', he let go of Rydell's neck. She rubbed her neck gingerly, not taking her eyes off of Michael. He stood still as a statue, his hand still holding his ever-so-famous knife.

She found his mask creepy. She had no clue why he wore it, she knew what he looked like.. or had looked like.

Rydell reached out to peel it off, not thinking. And then, she felt a searing pain in her wrist. ''Oh my God!'' she cried, tears flowing. She grabbed her wrist, loud sobbing noises escaping her throat. _It BURNED!_

He had just slit her wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween_

_This story takes place in John Carpenter's movies, not the remakes. The remakes suuuccckkked c:_

* * *

Michael hadn't planned on hurting Rydell...

It was an automatic reaction- no one took off his mask. _Michael _didn't even take off his mask!

Rydell didn't notice, but Michael slipped away. When she looked up, he was holding out long strips of cloth, perhaps the remains of a blanket. Despite being angry with Michael, she accepted his make-shift bandages.

She wrapped her wrist until it looked mummified. Luckily, he hadn't cut her too deep.

Michael was staring at Rydell. Now that he studied her, there were faint traces of his old friend in this woman. Her eyes, for one, were a definite feature of Rydell. One chocolate brown, one light blue. Michael had always liked, maybe envied, her eyes despite Rydell claiming she looked like a dog.

Her skin was tanner, too.. (Rydell spent a lot of time outdoors, being homeless afterall). ''I'm leaving.'' Rydell stated, voice cracking. She picked up her backpack with her non-mummified arm and stood, only to be blocked by Michael.

He stood in front of the door, and she attempted to push past him.

He didn't budge.

''_Michael!_'' Rydell hissed, eyes narrowing. She had no interest in being in Michael's presence anymore, after the earlier events. He was no longer her friend, he was some emotionless nutcase.

Michael tilted his head. He decided he would not let her leave the Myers home. ''Let. me. go.''

The boogeyman's head shook ever so slightly- you wouldn't know it unless you looked closely. Rydell did notice, though, and sighed. She decided she would escape when he left. ''Asshole'' Rydell muttered loud enough for Michael to hear.

Michael snorted inwardly, sounding like a rumble to his old friend, who sat down with another sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Halloween_

* * *

Rydell had been sleeping for a long time- when she woke up, she figured it was around noon. She found that her make-shift bandages had been changed.

In front of her hand was a pair of apples. At least Michael had the sense to give her food.

Speaking of Michael... where was he? She was alone.

Alone.

A grin formed on Rydell's face. She could escape!

Stupidly, she tried to open the bedroom door. It was locked. Oh, God, Rydell laid her forehead on the door. There were no windows in Michael's room.. how could she be so dimwitted?! How could she think Michael would leave the door unlocked?!

Rydell murmured swears, embarrassed with herself. She'd need a new plan. She kept her head against the door.

CREAK! THUD!

Michael had opened the door, to have Rydell fall on top of him. Michael lost his balance and fell on his back, Rydell on his stomach. Michael decided he wouldn't stand so close to the door when he opened it anymore.

Rydell was stunned. She.. was on top of.. Michael Myers. Her childhood friend. A murderer. Oh, God. Yet, she didn't move. She could feel him barely breathing.

He was waiting for her to get up. Why wasn't Rydell moving?! He'd probably hurt her even more if he pushed her off.

Finally, she scrambled to her feet. She glanced down the hallway- she'd have to find a better time to escape down the hall. For now, she'd be a good captive. She walked slowly back into Michael's bedroom.

Michael followed, feeling awfully weird. He wasn't sure of why he didn't push her off. He hadn't wanted to...

Rydell sat back down on the floor, rolling one of the apples across her palms. ''Thanks for giving me these.'' Her tone was quiet.

Unknown to Rydell, Michael had gone through a bit of trouble to get those apples. He knew she wouldn't accept dead animals, like him, so he set off to find food for her.

After a lot of hiding and walking, he came across a few apple trees. He had to be patient to not just rip off a tree branch- that would get him noticed. To Michael, it took forever to pick her apples. In reality, it was only ten minutes.

At least he had around twenty apples stocked for her. Some were bruised, some weren't even apples yet. Made no difference to Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween_

_I don't think this chapter is good at all.. sorry. Personally I think this story is going too fast, but whatever. I have the end planned out already.. I want this story to end around thirty chapters, maybe, but who knows? Please review! :)_

* * *

Life went on.

Escaping seemed to escape from Rydell's mind for the most part. She was growing tired of apples, she thought, nibbling her apple warily.

Michael watched her from the corner of the room.

Rydell had grown used to that, too. He didn't leave much, but when he did, he came back with blood on his boiler suit, and sometimes wounds.

That reminded Rydell of the first time he came back injured. He had a long, jagged scratch on his back. The fact he'd been stabbed where he couldn't reach annoyed him- he couldn't treat it.

He wasn't about to ask.. well.. motion for Rydell to help him. He wouldn't want her help anyway.

That was until he had bent to hand her an apple, and Rydell saw the blood. ''Oh my God! Do you need... bandaged?''

Michael straightened up, and Rydell stood, dropping her apple to the floor. She glanced at her wrist, which had healed well. He had helped her.. she should return the favor.

Michael tilted his head, then left for a moment. When he returned, he had the bandage-like strips in his callused hands. He slowly held out his hands.

He wasn't used to help. It had been a long time since he had help with anything. Yet, here he was, with Rydell pressing bandages to his back.

Michael was stiff, almost _embarrassed _to be helped. But at least the bleeding would stop.

''Do you have any tape? The bandages won't stick.. you can't wrap them around like my wrist.''

_She expects me to have tape? _When he didn't move, Rydell realized tape wasn't something he would need at all.

She said nothing, keeping the bandages pressed to his back. Finally, the blood flow was stopping.

''You aren't bleeding anymore.'' Rydell announced. Before he could turn around, Rydell examined around the wound. His boiler suit had been cut so she could see a tiny bit of his skin- she was surprised to find it tan.

And very scarred. Michael turned to face her, head tilted like a dog.

Rydell hoped that was something of a 'thank you.'

Then, Rydell asked, ''You won't slit my wrist anymore will you?''

Tiny shake of his head.

Rydell took a chance. She reached out, and she saw the Shape stiffen once again. His hands didn't move to grab his knife, thank God.

Rydell wasn't sure what she was doing when her fingers grazed his shoulder. Or when her other hand found itself to his other shoulder.

Michael was more than surprised when in a blink of an eye, Rydell was hugging him.

_What the hell?_

Yet, he did not try to kill her. Or seriously injure his old friend.


	7. Chapter 7

_disclaimer: me no own Halloween :c_

* * *

''Rydell?''

There was a slam from downstairs, and the voice of some guy. Rydell jumped to her feet, glancing at Michael, who was staring at the wall like usual.

His head jerked when he heard the guy, and in seconds had his knife in his hand.

''Don't kill him,'' Rydell pleaded. That person could be her way out... but did Rydell really want out? Rydell had been debating this for days and days.

She wasn't sure what was worse. Living on the streets or living as a captive.

Michael didn't seem to listen.

Footsteps thudded upstairs now, with the voice repeating, ''Rydell? You in here?''

Michael's fists clenched, and he left almost quickly.

Rydell had been standing, waiting to hear the yells of the guy, when instead she heard, ''DIE YOU SON OF A-''

Not good. That meant the guy was probably hurting Michael!

Rydell made a quick decision, throwing herself at Michael's door. She knew what she would do.

To her surprise, she fell to the floor of the hallway! Michael had left the door unlocked! Escaping was the last thing on her mind now, as she followed the sounds of the guy yelling.

She found them down a different hallway- the guy wore a leather jacket, with his hair slicked back like a greaser.

Michael was on the floor, being beat up by some piece of wood the guy was hitting him with.

''Stop! Let me do it, I want to kill my captor,'' Rydell cried, and the guy replied with a nod. ''Make him pay.''

The greaser handed over the wood, and Rydell gazed down at Michael. His eyes were open, but barely. His arm was bloody.

Michael couldn't believe Rydell wanted to hurt him. He had tried so hard to be nice... as nice as a killer could be, anyway..

WHAM! Rydell swung the wood to hit the guy in the face. He let out a grunt, clutching his face. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

She couldn't stop. She could see the blood, and the guy pleading for mercy.

Michael's rubbed off on me, Rydell thought with silent tears. WHAM!

Michael sat up, feeling a bit better. He stared at Rydell, who was clutching the piece of wood so hard her knuckles were white. Tears were in her eyes, and her cheeks were pink.

''You- you- bit-'' Croaked the guy, who was a bloody mess. He had curled into a ball.

Michael stopped the man from finishing his insult, stabbing him with a sickening squish.

The Shape didn't notice right away, but Rydell fell to her knees. She held her head in her hands, shaking.

''I helped kill a man,'' she whispered.

Michael didn't see the problem with that. The only problem was that if this guy had come searching for Rydell, there would be more.

''I don't even know who the eff he is.''

Michael led her back to his room. She trailed after him without one attempt at escape.


	8. Chapter 8

_Winterpaw99- I don't know if you mean effort or words! As for effort, I write the best I can.. as for words, I'll probably throw in a double sized chapter sometime.._

_HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! It's a crime I didn't update on Halloween- but I was very busy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween_

* * *

Michael was annoyed-no, more than annoyed! He'd been beaten with a piece of wood, and all he wanted was some quiet!

Of course, that didn't happen. Rydell had been crying off and on, hiccupping and sniffling.

How was Michael supposed to ignore that?

Unfortunately, Michael couldn't kill her, even if she'd be silent then.

His hands clenched and unclenched. He almost pulled his knife out of his jumpsuit...

''Michael?''

The Boogeyman's head snapped up to look at Rydell. Her eyes were red and puffy. He tilted his head slightly, and Rydell asked softly, ''Don't you ever feel bad for killing?''

His chest jerked, as if he were snorting. Why should he feel bad?

Rydell took that as a no. She mentally kicked herself. If he'd ever felt bad, he would have stopped.. wouldn't he?

''That was a stupid question,'' Rydell answered herself, and lay back down. She faced away from Michael, curled up.

Her eyes stung with tears again as she thought to herself. Michael didn't care about who he killed.

And Rydell was just like him.

She didn't feel bad, and that was what was tearing Rydell up. That dumb guy had been hurting Michael- Rydell reasoned- he deserved it.

Thinking that made Rydell's mood worsen. He didn't deserve it! He'd tried saving Rydell!

Michael watched Rydell begin to sob again, and his eyes narrowed. She'd only just shut up! Aggravated, he walked right over to Rydell and dropped to his knees with a thud.

Even on his knees, he was still a giant to his old friend.

Rydell held her breath when she felt Michael drop to beside her. What was he going to do? Kill Rydell?

Her jaw dropped when she felt him lay down. Beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the follows and favorites. c:_

_Sorry for the short chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween_

* * *

Rydell could hear Michael's heavy breathing in his mask. She had fallen asleep, strangely, less than an hour after Michael laid down beside her.

She couldn't help but wonder why Michael had suddenly had the desire to do this. Somehow, his presence was... comforting. If that word could describe Michael.

Rydell assumed Michael wasn't asleep. She hadn't seen him asleep once for the entire time she'd been in the Myers home. She couldn't see him: She faced the wall, practically spooning with Michael.

''Michael...?'' Rydell whispered, slightly turning to look at Michael. She expected his eyes to be staring right at her.

His eyes were closed, his knife missing.

A small smile graced Rydell's lips. It was _her _turn to watch him! She examined his mask, the small area of skin showing from behind the eyeholes...

In a sudden movement, Rydell twisted to face the Shape, and her fingers grazed the cheek of his mask, just barely.

Michael's head jerked slightly but he remained asleep.

Rydell traced the rim of the rubber mask, her fingers curling underneath the chin of it.

She couldn't bring herself to unmask Michael... because the killer's hand wrapped in a death grip around her wrist.


	10. Chapter 10

_Reviews :D _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween_

* * *

Michael's eyes glared fiercely at Rydell. How dare she try and unmask the Boogeyman?

Michael's grip on Rydell's wrist tightened, painfully tight. Too tight. Bone-crushing tight.

''I'm sorry-Michael-!'' Rydell breathed, desperately trying to yank her wrist away. Her eyes were tear-filled, but Rydell refused to let them fall.

Michael slowly let go, then to Rydell's surprise, he _growled!_

Rydell choked out a mix between a giggle and a sob, rubbing her wrist. Bruises were already forming. She glanced at Michael, who got up jerkily, and stormed out.

His hand pulled out his knife on the way out.

* * *

Rydell muttered swears. Her wrist ached! Was it sprained? She knew trying to unmask Michael was a bad idea in the first place, so why did she do it?

And why did Michael growl? That was the first time he... vocalized, if that were the right word.. That made him sound like a dog, Rydell let out a small giggle.

And, most importantly, why did Michael pull out his knife on the way out? Was he going to kill someone, or something, all because of Rydell?

SLAM!

Michael had returned. His knife was gone, tucked away, his jumpsuit stained with small droplets of blood. He seemed less angry as he dropped to his knees beside Rydell once more.

Rydell didn't have the guts to ask where he had been, or what he had done.

Rydell didn't expect him to reach out, gently, and guide her hand to the chin of his mask again.

And she most definitely did not expect Michael to allow her to peel off his mask.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! Sort of... aren't I evil?(: _

_Until next week..._


End file.
